My Only Wish
by CamillaBechmann
Summary: EdWin fic! Not much to say. It's post FMA-CoS. Ed misses Winry and vice versa. Will he find a way back to her? Read to find out. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! -.- Hope you like it! Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**My only wish**

EdWin. Post FMA - CoS!

It had been three years since Ed went back to Germany. Three years since he last saw _home_. He had been very surprised to find his younger brother, in that suit of armor, back then. He was a little irritated, but also very happy. He had his brother by his site now and together they would try to close the gate on their site, which they, after these three years, haven't found possible yet.

Ed was sitting in his own thoughts. Today was a special day. It was the birthday of his oldest childhood friend. _Winry_. He always felt depressed on her birthday – knowing he won't be able to see her. To hold her. But this year, he seemed more depressed than usual. It was like he missed everyone more and more for every year. Missed _her_. The two brothers were at the dinner table and Al had noticed that Ed's thoughts were in whole other place.

He was tired of seeing Ed this way.

"Brother?" No response. "Brother!" he said a little louder. Ed blinked a few time before his attention were fully on Al.

"Huh? What is it Al?" He asked. Al then shook his head.

"You spaced out again, brother. This is the fourth time today. What is wrong?" Maybe this was a stupid question. Al knew very well what was on Ed's mind these days. He knew it was Winry's birthday today and he knew how much Ed missed her, but he just needed to ask him. He needed to know his brothers thoughts.

"It's… it's nothing, Al." Ed looked at the floor.

"Come on, Ed. I've known you all my life. I'm pretty sure I can tell when you're lying." Silence. "It's Winry, isn't it?" Al asked him. More silence. "I know you miss her, brother. Everyone in Amestris. I miss them too, you know. I'm not stupid, I know it's Winry's birthday, but right now there is nothing we can do to come back home." He paused. "Nothing but use the gate…" Ed now stood up.

"Al, we… Just… Don't." He sighed. "I'm going to my room. I think I need some sleep. Goodnight." With that, Ed went to his room, knowing that his little brother was watching him.

"_Brother. It makes me sad to see you like this. I promise I will do my best to get us home again."_

Ed sat at his desk with some paper and a pen. He was going to write a letter to Winry. He knew very well she would never get to read it, but this was something he had done every year, on her birthday, since he came to Germany. It took him a while before he began to write something down.

_Dear Winry._

_As you can see this is another year where I'm not able to come home, _

_to celebrate you. To wish you a happy birthday. I'm so sorry. _

_21, huh? We really are growing up, aren't we?_

_I find it hard to believe it's three years since I last saw you._

_I hope you are all right and got a lot of work to do. How is granny? And Den?_

_I guess I'll never find out. Anyway, I hope you have a great birthday._

_Wish I could be there. I miss you, Win. A lot!_

_Edward._

It was hard for him, not to get tears in his eyes, when he wrote this. He missed her so much. Her sense, her touch and her beautiful eyes. He never got the chance to tell her. He couldn't back then. And even if this was just a letter, he knew she would NEVER read, he didn't have the guts to write his feeling down. He sighed and lay down on his bed. He really needed some sleep. His eyes closed.

Winry just finished baking a cake, when Pinako came into the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good, Winry" she then said. Winry smiled at her.

"Thank you, Granny." She took the cake out of the oven. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks." They both sat down at the table. It was just the two of them. Winry wasn't in the mood for birthday guests. She just wanted to celebrate the day with her grandma. The truth is, after Alphonse went to the other site of the gate, with Ed, she had felt lonelier than ever. Her grandma ate a piece of the cake and told her, it was delicious. Winry smiled at the compliment and said thanks. She wasn't sure if it was a real smile or just a fake one she did. Either way, she just wanted her grandma to be happy on this day and not worry about her or anything else.

When they both finished eating, Pinako helped Winry with the dishes. She looked at the clock. "Well, it's getting late. I'm off to bed now, Winry dear." Winry nodded. "And once again, happy birthday. Promise me you'll go to bed soon." they hugged before Pinako turned to her room.

"I promise, grandma. Goodnight"

Winry went to her own bedroom a few moments later. She sat by her window and looked at the sky. "_Ed. Al. Please come back to me. I miss you." _She shook her head and her lips turned into a little smile._ "You probably think it's crazy, but the only wish I have had, for the past years, on my birthday, is for you guys to come home." _ With teary eyes, she lay down on her bed. "Edward…"

Ed woke up the next day and went to the kitchen, to get something to eat. Al sat at the table. Lost in his own thoughts. The older Elric was curious what might run through his little brothers head. He took a chair, sat in front of Al and starred at him for what felt like minutes. Al didn't noticed. They just sat there, until Ed cleared his throat. Al looked at him. Confused.

"So, Al" Ed began. "You look like someone who's been thinking all morning. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing, brother." He sighed. "I just thought about yesterday."

Ed took a sip of his coffee. "What about it?"

"It's just… Well, actually it's something I've been thinking about a lot lately." He paused. Ed gave him a look, which showed Al, he wanted him to go on. He didn't know how to say it. He knew very well, that Ed might get mad. "I thought about home." Silence. "I thought about how we can come back to everyone. I mean, we haven't been able to close the portal, the gate, yet. Maybe there's a deeper meaning. Maybe it's faith."

"Al..." Ed took a deep breath. "There's no such thing as faith. Okay? If we were supposed to live with our friends and be happy, we wouldn't be here!"

Al shook his head. "No Ed." He simply said. "We have the right to be happy as much as everyone else. Don't you miss Winry, brother? Don't you? Why can't you, just once, be a little selfish and do what's best for you?"

"Selfish…? You, of all people, should know what my selfishness did, Al. I ruined our lives. YOUR life!"

Al knew this was a very sensitive subject to his brother. He could see his brothers eyes were filled with tears. "_Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…_"

Ed sighed. "Look Al… I'm sorry." Pause. "It's just... I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Yea, I'm scared of what might happen if we do try to go back to Amestris. I'm scared to see everyone again. What if they don't think about us as much as we think about them? What if she…" He stopped.

"Winry? Oh brother, don't you worry. I know she thinks about you as much as you think about her." Al put a smile on his lips. "You love her, don't you?" Ed blushed. "So, you don't want to try?" Al could see that his older brother was thinking like crazy. It took him a while before he answered.

"Okay Al. Let do it!"

It took the two brothers days to get ready for their new journey. They had to discuss all details. The plan was that they would use a small plane to fly through the portal, just like Ed had done three years ago. It was a simple plan, but they rally hoped it would work.

It was now the day. They were both very excited, also very scared. They put their thing onto the plane, before they got onboard. They looked at each other and smiled.

"It's now or never. Ready Al?"

Al nodded. "Mhm, I'm ready, brother!"

Before they knew it, they were flying through the portal. "_Goodbye for now, Germany_" Ed thought for the last time before everything went dark. None of them knew where they were or what would happen, until they saw a bright light. "Could… Could this be…?" It was Al.

Ed couldn't stop looking at the light. "I think it is, Al!" But suddenly Ed felt that there was something wrong with their plane. "Oh shit! Al!"

"What it this?" Al got all nervous. "Wh- what's wrong with the plane?"

"I… I don't know. Just hold on, okay?"

"Eeeddd…"

"Al? AAALLLLLLLL – Arrrrhhhhh!"

Crash. The plane bumped to the ground. The two brothers just laid there. Ed opened his eyes. "A... Al?" This was the last thing Ed could say before it all darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed opened his eyes. He got blinded by a very sharp light. "_Am I dead?_" Suddenly he saw a person. A female figure. The person sat down on the bed, he was lying on. She got closer.

"_Winry?_" she smiled at him. He tried to touch her, but couldn't move. She closed the space between them. Now, only a few inches away from him.

"_Edward…_"

"Fullmetal?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you there?" Ed opened his eyes slowly, hoping what he had seen was not just a dream. When he opened them, he saw a very familiar face.

"Mu- Mustang?" The tall man nodded. Ed continued. "Where am I? An- and where's Al?"

"You are at the hospital." Now this was a female voice, but also a voice he knew, and remembered, very well.

"Hawkeye?"

"Mhm, and don't you worry, your brother's just fine. He is in the bed next to you."

Ed looked to his left and found Al – sleeping peacefully. He grew a big smile on his lips. "We did it!"

"So, why did you guys come back to this world? I thought you were planning on close the portal on the other site?"

Ed was silent for a moment. "Yea, that was the plan…" He paused. "But after nearly three years, we still could figure out how to do so."

"Either way, it's good to have you boys back." Ed looked out of the window, when he heard Roy continue. "And I'm sure there's a special, young woman, who is going to be happy to see you too, Fullmetal." He now eyed Al. "The both of you…"

Ed's body stiffened at his word. He knew who Roy was talking about. He was talking about Winry. One more blush. He couldn't wait to see her again. To see what a beautiful woman she had become. He must have looked weird, since everyone in the room looked at him in a funny way.

"Ed… Are you alright?" Roy sounded kind of worried.

"Sure, eeehh... I'll be right back!" And with that, Ed walked out of the room.

After three years of not seen or heard her voice, Ed got that, according to his own mind, brilliant idea to call her. Not to talk to her or anything, because he still wanted it be a surprise. He just wanted to hear her voice. He found a phone somewhere downstairs and dialed her number. He was very nervous. It took some time before he finally heard a _click_.

"Rockbell automail, this is Winry speaking." Ed held his breath.

"Eh, hello? Someone's there?" Her voice was still so beautiful and it almost made the older Elric melt. It was really hard to him, not to say anything.

"Hello… Who is this?" Another pause. Then she sighed and hung up.

Ed felt like nothing could stop him now. He just wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, and then go to Resembool to surprise both Winry and the old Pinako.

Al was now awake again and the days flew by. It was now the day they both had waited for. They could now leave the hospital and travel to Resembool. Everyone had made a promise to the two brothers that they would not tell anyone about their return. They didn't want anyone to know it yet, just in case Winry and her grandma should talk to some of those people around the area.

It was a long journey. It took them almost a half day to come to their destination. But it was all worth it. Ed and Al walked the long road up to the Rockbells and they could already see the big, yellow house. Ed stopped. He just stood there and looked at the house. Al kept walking until he saw that his brother wasn't coming along. He looked from Ed to the house and then back to Ed again.

"What's the matter, Ed?"

"It's just... I'm really happy that we are going to see them again, but I'm also kind of scared. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, brother."

"And Winry – what if she's got a boyfriend…"

"Ha, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's going to be all yours!"

"Wha- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Ha ha ha, nothing. Come on let's go. We can't stand here all day!"

And with that, the two brothers continued waking. It took them about ten minutes, before they came to the house. Outside, they were met by a dog, which were staring at them. It was Den. He got off of the ground and ran over to the two brothers. He was clearly happy to see them, because he licked them all over the faces. Den barked a few times, which made the front door open and out came Pinako. She looked shocked at first, but then she turned into a huge smile.

"So… You guys are back, huh?" Both Ed and Al grinned.

"Yea, granny. And this time it's for good."

Winry were in the basement – working on an arm, for a customer.  
She could hear some noise from outside. It was clearly her grandma, but who was she talking to? It was past 8 pm, so who could it be? Winry went back to work for a little while, when her curiosity took over.

She went upstairs. She was near the door now and the voices were louder than before. They sounded familiar to her, but could it be..? "_E-Ed_?" She shook her head. "_No, it can't be him. Maybe I've been working too hard. I just need some sleep_." She sighted. "_Well, guess I should tell grandma goodnight._" Winry opened the door. When she did so, everyone went quiet. The first person she saw was ... Edward! Her heart skept a beat. She couldn't say aything.

The, now tall, Ed gave her a big smile. "Hey!" His voice was so sweet. Winry just stood there. Still in chok.

The younger Elric stood up and looked at her. Also with a huge smile. "Hi Winry!"

The blonde girl stood with tear in her eyes. She just couldn't hold them back. The tears went down her cheeks and she fell on her knees. "It- it can't be. This isn't real. You are not real!" She was crying – her hands were covering her eyes. At first she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but then the person put its arms around her – embraced her.

"Don't cry… It's us. We are home."

She looked up and found the beautiful, golden eyes of the man she had missed for so long. It really was him. She could feel him - holding her. She smiled at him.

"Ed…" Then she looked at another direction. "Al."

The younger brother got closer to them and Winry hugged them both. "Welcome home."

The two Elrics hugged her back. Ed nodded. "It's good to be back!"

Pinako stood in the back. Watching the young ones. She couldn't help but smile to herself. "_You boys really did it..._"

"Are you boys hungry? There's still some stew left, if you are interested." The old lady asked.

"Are you crazy lady, it's stew! I can always eat that!" Ed then said. Both Al and Winry laughed. Everyone went inside and got something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

At the table, the two brothers told the Rockbells about their lives back in Germany and how they came back to this world. It was a long conversation and hours later they all decided to go to bed. Al and Pinako was the first one to leave, but Winry had to clean up the kitchen, before she could get some sleep.

"You need any help with that?" Winry eyed the person.

"Naaa, I can handle it, but thanks Ed. Besides you have had a long day, you need some rest."

"Yea, you're probably right. See ya' in the morning." Winry nodded.

"Goodnight."

Winry watched him as he walked upstairs. "_He has really grown – he looks so much older. The thought of those muscular arms around me and…_" She blushed "_Oh my God Winry! What is wrong with you? Enough with the naughty thoughts!_"

Ed was in his room – lying on the bed. He still found it hard to believe that they were _home_. That he finally could touch Winry and see her beautiful smile again. He would do anything to make her happy. He had to find a job and he actually got something in mind. Roy had already offered him a job in the military. It was a job, where he could go home every day and not be able to stay away for month, like before. After minutes of thinking, he slowly went to sleep.

Winry woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare. It was all about Ed – again. She had dreamt that he, and of course Al, was still on the other side of the gate. When she woke up, she was scared that Ed's returning was all just a dream, that she had the other night. Then she got out of the bed and went to the room, where Ed slept – that is, if he really was back home. She opened the door and smiled at what she saw. It was Ed, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"_So it wasn't a dream after all"_ she thought. After a while, just looking at him, she walked slowly to the side of his bed. She couldn't help herself but get tears in her eyes for the second time that day, but she was just so happy to see him. Unable to move. Suddenly Ed turned in his sleep, as if he could sense her presence. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Winry?" He said with tired voice and yawned. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "N-nothing… I just-" and then she paused and sighed. "I-I-I had a nightmare…" she then said, with a low voice. Tears running down her cheek.

Ed panicked, just like he always do when she was crying.

"He-hey Win, don't cry!"

She gave him a small smile. He was confused. "What?"

"Yo-you called me Win!"

"Yeah, what wrong with that? I mean, I've always called you that"

"You have… I'm sorry, you may think I'm crazy. It's just that I've missed that nickname. Missed you calling me that." It was true. She really missed his nickname for her. Ed blushed. They looked at each other and then Ed made a move, which told her to come sit by his side, on the bed. She did what she was told. Silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. Until Edward broke the awkward moment by putting a hand on Winry's shoulder.

"Don't worry Win. We are back home and we are not planning to leave ever again"

She looked at him with big, blue eyes. The moon was shining into the room, which made her eyes even more beautiful – if that was possible. He was lost in them.

"I know. Guess it's just me being silly" she grinned until she realized how close his head was to hers. _"When did he come this close?"_ Not that it bothered her. She liked being this close to him.

"Winry…"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't brought you a gift…" She took one of his hands in hers.

"Oh Ed, don't be stupid. You guys came home, that's all what matters to me!"

"B-but…"

"It was my only wish… For you to come home." She gave him a sweet kiss on the right cheek.

"Yeah, Al and I …"

"No Ed. I mean, yeah I'm glad that Al came back too, but you are the on that I lo-" she paused. Was this a good idea? To tell him how she really felt about him?

"That I lo…" Sigh. "I love you, Ed!" she looked down at the sheets. Then she suddenly felt a warm hand on her cheek, which made her look at him once again.

"I love you too, Winry…" They both leaned in and then their lips touched for the very first time. Ed wrapped his arm around her wrist, to get her closer to him, and deepened the kiss. Neither of them had tried this before, but they both enjoyed it. They kissed for minutes, before they had to break apart, to get some air. They couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, guess I have to go to my room. I really need some sleep…" she then said. Ed hugged her and whispered something in her ear.

"You could stay here with me, you know." She didn't say anything, but only gave him a shy nod. They laid on the bed and Ed pulled her closer to him – wrapping his muscular arms around her, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my beautiful Winry." He whispered into her hair.

" 'Night Edward" She smiled to herself. This was a new beginning and she couldn't wait for more nights, like these, to come.


End file.
